


Waiting

by SailFyre



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailFyre/pseuds/SailFyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The waiting was always the worst part of the so called protection. Ginny in the Room of Requirement during the Final Battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

The waiting was always worst. Ginny paced up and down, desperate for a reason that would let her leave, to find out for herself that none of her family was dead, let her mother hug her, tell her that it would be all right. 

She stopped as several people thundered past the door. Friend or foe? 

Friends, judging by the fireworks she could now hear crackling around the corridor. Brothers, more likely than not. She almost disobeyed her mother then, wishing that she too could fight, driving the enemy away, out of Hogwarts where they didn't belong. 

Her chance came moments after Tonks and Neville's grandmother scrambled through the passage. They barely had time for the usual pleasantries before Harry burst in, saying that they had to get out. 

Ginny was delighted to leave her supposed sanctuary. Ha! Prison was more like it. 

She dashed off without hearing Harry's warning.


End file.
